Shopping checkout (e.g., retail supermarket, etc.) is a process by which most everyone is familiar. Typical checkout involves a shopper navigating about a store collecting items/items for purchase. Often the shopper will utilize a shopping receptacle such as a shopping cart and/or shopping basket. Upon completion of gathering the desired items, the shopper will proceed to a checkout station for checkout (e.g., bagging and payment). In recent years, many stores have become equipped with self-checkout stations whereby a shopper will scan and bag the items his/herself, and then make payment via the self-checkout station.
One long standing concern of store owners is shopper throughput (e.g., how quickly shoppers move) through the checkout processes (whether self-checkout or traditional checkout stations are implemented). Specifically, long lines, long waits, etc. can greatly add to shopper dissatisfaction with a particular store/shopping venue. These waits are compounded by various errors at checkout stations and/or the need for store employee intervention. In view of the foregoing there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.